<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Emptiness by ShadowWolfie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837446">Emptiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolfie/pseuds/ShadowWolfie'>ShadowWolfie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:40:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolfie/pseuds/ShadowWolfie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Empty. Cold. Alone.<br/>That's his world, and he cannot see it getting better anytime soon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Emptiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Empty. Cold. Alone.</p>
<p>These words kept running through his mind. Like a broken record. On and On and On.</p>
<p>As he looked around he saw the carnage that had unfolded before him and he had been powerless to do anything about it. Rather he had wanted to stop it, or at least help, however one Derek Hale had made sure that Stiles could do nothing. Nothing to help his pack, Nothing to stop the deaths. Nothing to save his pack. To stop his friends from getting on the edge of death. They were all there. the once strong Hale-McCall pack were now lying there. some from relief of it all being over and others so damaged that they could barely move, even with enhanced healing. Stiles had known it would've ended bad. he tried telling them all, but not one pack member listened. Now he had to pay the price as he slowly stood and for the first time and saw every bit of damage that had occurred over the last hours. He could only now see all the  bodies.. all the blood.. and even if he was only human he could still see the pain. The pain was like a blanket that covered the preserve, but instead of being comforting, it was trapping them, suffocating them. There was no escape.</p>
<p>Should he run? Could he run? Both questions were a no. He slowly made his way towards his once optimistic best friend and brother, he weaved in and out of the sea of bodies, hearing moans and groans and as he reached Scott, he crouched down to see if he still had his brother in this world with him. Stiles placed a hand on Scott's cheek and he had moved a little away from the hand, as if subconsciously he wanted to be left alone. Stiles had known his friend long enough to read him, even unconscious but this was something he had not seen before and he was hurt. He felt like... no, he knew this was all his fault. If only he hadn't gone off the rails after the strange pack had entered the territory. If he had taken the time to do his normal research and construct a plan, maybe all this could've been avoided, maybe he could still have his dad...</p>
<p>That's where it started.. His dad had gone to the warehouse that the rogue pack had been staying at after getting a report from the station. But as he got closer he knew immediately it was a supernatural case. But being the sheriff he continued on, until he found the people.. the wolves he was after and tried to get them to come to the station calmly or questioning, but it wasn't enough. the wolves had attacked and only a couple made it out alive. Noah Stilinski had ended up in hospital and didn't pull through. Stiles can vividly remember getting the call and feeling like his world had shattered. He got to the hospital as soon as he could, on the verge of a breakdown the entire time. As he got there and saw his father, he couldn't hold anything back anymore. He broke. Melissa McCall had tried everything to calm Stiles and as nothing worked she sedated him and took him to an empty room. When he came around he left the room and went back towards the room his father had been in. Scott and Melissa were sitting outside the room and Stiles felt anger inside him aimed at Scott. But he ignored it. It wasn't Scott's fault that his dad had been attacked, this pack was worse than anything he had seen before. He ran into the room and saw it empty. His dad had been taken to the morgue, he felt his world end completely in that moment. He crumpled to the floor and broke down again.</p>
<p>That memory is enough to bring him back to the present. To make him now have to live a life of loneliness and emptiness. He did the only thing his brain was capable of doing at that moment, he left Scott’s side and slowly began to walk, walk away from the pain, from the bodies, from the two packs that lay before him. He wasn’t focused on where he was going, only that he desperately needed to leave, to escape and to end it all. He made it to his jeep and decided to leave it, not like he would need it anymore, not if he goes through with his plan, at this moment he was unaware of the eyes following him. He kept walking for what felt like forever, in the old and the dark. Luckily not many people would enter the preserve, especially after all the strange reports over the last few years. So his walk to the end was peaceful. He stopped thinking, stopped caring, stopped living on that walk. The next thing he knew he was at the cliff that overlooked Beacon Hills. He knew what he wanted and he was going to get it. “I’m coming to you Dad, I’ll be with you and Mum really soon..” He stepped closer to the edge and looked down, It was definitely high enough and hopefully no one would find him for a while. He stepped on the edge and felt the ground began to rumble  beneath his feet, as if, just like him, it was ready to fall.</p>
<p>Just as he was about to fall he was pulled and what felt like was thrown across the floor. Then he realised the arms around him. Someone had stopped him. Someone grabbed him. Someone cared, at least a little bit. He opened his eyes and turned to look. “Derek..?” His voice was quiet. His voice was portraying his pain. “I’ve got you stiles.. It’s okay… You’re going to be okay” Stiles could tell by his voice that not even he was certain in his words, but it was enough for Stiles in that moment. Derek sat up with Stiles over his lap and as he looked into Derek's eyes and he saw.. Fear in his eyes. Fear that Stiles almost ended it all. With that Stiles cried and cried against Derek’s chest until he was too weak to stay awake, and fell asleep and let the warmth of Derek’s body help him sleep for the first time since he lost his dad. “I got you Stiles, I’m not letting you go…” Derek knew Stiles was asleep. But he hated himself for not seeing Stiles’ pain sooner… He should’ve been here with him sooner… Maybe then Stiles wouldn't have wanted to end it all… Derek knew he was going to save him… even if it took him a lifetime.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>